retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Synopsis One day, a star-shaped spaceship fell onto the planet Popstar. Kabu, an ancient stone sage, made a prediction that it was a "legendary warrior". Coming out of the spaceship was a plump and round, pink figure named Kirby. "What? This is the legendary warrior?" The people of Popstar were surprised. At the very moment King Dedede's pet octopus grew bigger real fast. Kirby copied its fire power, and faced to fight the monster. Can Kirby save Popstar from Nightmare and his minions? As the show progresses, Kirby grows up in Dreamland, and gains more experience, up to the day of his final confrontation with Nightmare. Cast *Nightmare/eNeMeE - Banjou Ginga (Japanese), Andrew Rannels (English) *Customer Service - Banjou Ginga (Japanese), Dan Green (English) *Waddle Doo - Yuko Mizutani (Japanese) *Tokkori - Takimoto Fujiko (Japanese), Kevin Kolack (English) *Rick - Makiko Ohmoto (Japanese) *Coo the Owl - Chiro Kanzaki (Japanese) *Kine - Nobuo Tobita (Japanese), Darren Dunstan (English) *Whispy Woods - Osamu Hosoi (Japanese) *Kabu - Nobuo Tobita (Japanese) *Lololo/Fololo - Chiro Kanzaki (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English) *Lalala/Falala - Madoka Akita (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English) *Mayor Len - Takashi Nagasako (Japanese), Mike Pollock (English) *Hana - Chiro Kanzaki (Japanese) *Chief Borun/Bookem - Atsuchi Kisaichi (Japanese) *Sato/Buttercup - Madoka Akita (Japanese) *Prof. Curio - Takashi Nagasako (Japanese) *Mabel - Yuko Mizutani (Japanese) *Samo - Nobuo Tobita (Japanese), Mike Pollock (English) *Tago/Tuggle - Mizuki Saitoh (Japanese) *Gangu/Gengu - Mizuki Saitoh (Japanese) *Chef Kawasaki - Nobuo Tobita (Japanese), Adam Blaustein (English) *Gus - Osamu Hosoi (Japanese), Eric Stuart (English) *Moso/Melman - Nobuo Tobita (Japanese) *Dr. Yabui - Sekine Kazunori (Japanese) Descriptions for guest characters can be found at Kirby's Rainbow Resort, first seen on July 18, 2005, along with the monsters summoned by Nightmare Enterprises, first seen on October 18, 2006. Production timeline As you all know, the Kirby anime took production entirely in Japan, which means it occurred about one year before they appeared on television in the U.S. After the pilot episode was released in 2000, sketches were drawn for the final version of the anime, finalized in this order: *'January 19, 2001:' The first raw sketches for Kirby and King Dedede *'January 24, 2001:' The first raw sketches for Meta Knight *'February 10–21, 2001:' More sketches for the character Kirby *'March 5–6, 2001:' Sketches for Tiff and Tuff's heads *'April 6–7, 2001:' Sketch of Castle Dedede *'April 11, 2001:' Sketches for Escargoon's head *'May 29, 2001:' Sketches for Sword Kirby *'May 30, 2001:' Sketches for King Dedede's head *'June 19, 2001:' Sketches for the Star Warrior army *'June 22, 2001:' Sketches for select monsters *'June 23, 2001:' Full body sketches for Tiff, Tuff, and several other characters *'July 4, 2001:' Maps of where the anime takes place *'August 15, 2001:' The wasps from Episode 10 (which aired on December 8, 2001) *'August 30, 2001:' The bats from Episode 12 (which aired on December 22, 2001) *'September 13–October 17, 2001:' Sketches for Episode 18 (which aired on February 2, 2002) *'November 22, 2001:' Sketches for Escargoon's mother from Episode 25 *'November 24–26, 2001:' Sketches for Episode 26 (which aired on March 30, 2002) *'March 4–20, 2002:' Sketches for Episode 38 (which aired on June 29, 2002) *'November 13, 2002–April 19, 2003:' Sketches for Episode 97 *'January 9, 2003:' Sketches for Episode 82 List of episodes *Season 1 (2001-2002) *Season 2 (2002-2003) *Season 3 (2003) *Kirby 3D (2009) Broadcast history (original Japanese version) Broadcast history (U.S. version) According to the 2004 Annual Report for 4Kids Entertainment, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'s merchandise licensing, television broadcast and home video rights worldwide outside of Japan (and possibly a few other countries close to Japan) were scheduled to last through the end of September 2009. Exactly one year after the license expired, every show that ended in 2009 or early 2010 without a direct successor (including this one) was replaced by My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Home video timeline Weblinks Japan *http://www.hicbc.com/tv/kirby (launched in September 2001) USA *http://www.foxbox.tv/kirby (2002-2004) *Nintendo: World of Kirby (http://www.kirbykirbykirby.com) (2002-2008) *http://www.classicgaming.com/kirby/info/anime (2002-2005; redesigned on August 30, 2004) *http://www.4kids.tv/kirby (2005-2007) *http://kirby.classicgaming.gamespy.com/info/anime (2005-2009; last updated on April 21, 2006) *http://www.4kids.tv/show/kirby (2008-2009) *http://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/info/anime (2009-2016) Gallery Wallpapers (1024x768) wallpaper1.jpg wallpaper2.jpg wallpaper3.jpg Wallpapers (800x600) wallpaper1_800x600.jpg wallpaper2_800x600.jpg wallpaper3_800x600.jpg Screenshots titlescreen-jp.jpg|Japanese title screen titlescreen.jpg|U.S. title screen hnklogo2.jpg|Official logo for the original Kirby anime See also *Kirby Around the World *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Through the Years *Kirby TV Channel *Prototype Anime *Song Lyrics Category:Shows Category:Kirby Category:Anime Category:Released in 2001 Category:Discontinued in 2009 Category:4Kids Entertainment